Usuario discusión:Maca13
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 17:20 16 nov 2010 Hola :3 Me alegro de que estes aqui :) Avisave cuando hagas la historia o la continues, soy fan de ella x3 [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 17:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues Le das al cuadrado (igual que el de WikiDex) y pones el nombre de lo que quieras poner y listo (perdona si lo entiendes no me explico muy bien ò_ó) [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 17:42 16 nov 2010 (UTC) bienvenida!!! a PE!!! hola!! soy fanny!! bienvenida a PE como si no lo dijera el titulo x3 te prometo que te divertiras mucho PD. si quieres podemos ser amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:00 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi novela Al fin la comencé después de muchos meses aquí x3 Si quieres la puedes leer pero no he terminado el primer capítulo aun n_nU Esta en mi página de usuario donde pone mis novelas [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ']] ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 20:38 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Bienvenida a PE x3 Me llamo Nicolas y tengo 16 te doy la Bienvenida xD, Bueno solo eso PD: Me gusto tu novela x3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 13:35 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ;) :) Claro que seguimos siendo amigas [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 18:00 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola Maca yo tambien tengo 12 soy de chile me gusta la lecche con chocolate XD me gusta umbreon no se pork y en mi cole tambien se usan trimestres ewe Amigos????--Coke 19:20 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Soy Anabel, no sé si me conoces, pero soy la orgullosa escritora de Pokémon Ranger: Salvando la luz y la verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste n_n ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Besos! --Annie =3 23:54 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Genial! A mi ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil, ahora mismito voy a leer tus novelas! n_n Besos! Annie =3 09:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Espero que te valgan ^^ Verás, estaba leyendo tu novela y vi que no encontraste sprites de Handsome y Venus Archivo:Handsome sprite.png Archivo:Comandante Venus DP.png Espero que te valgan para la historia ^-^ Besos! --Annie =3 19:21 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que no lo viste Pero ya comenté. Y sinceramente, ¡me encanta! Espero que la termines y que la sigas. Y lo mismo te digo de una historia escrita en platino, la adoro! *O* Besos! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 19:16 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro que puedes usarlo, perdoname por la tardanza es que me cortaron el internet asi que estoy usando banda ancha por mientras n_nU. PD:Podemos ser amigas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 20:38 01 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro ;3 Siii, claro que quiero ser tu amiga =3 A que pokémon te pongo, a Glameow o a Umbreon? Dimelo en mi discusion x3 Por cierto, a mi ponme a Glameow, Misdreavus o Charizard =3 Byeee ~ Atte: Una loca ewe 16:37 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Do you want.. be my friend? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:32 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Glameow ya está pillado. Ponme a Flareon Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:26 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ponme... A Pikachu, Eevee, Chikorita o Vaporeon ¡el que quieras n_n! y perdon por no responder antes que me cortaron el internet pero ya la pagaron en mi casa y ya estoy de vuelta XDD.Bueno, enseguida te pongo <3. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 09:11 09 feb 2011 (UTC) En serio?! En serio tu cumpleaños es el 24 de Febrero? Wow solo 4 días antes que yo xP Hikari estuvo por aquí haciendo algo... Si si puedes aparecer solo queda un puesto el de chica rival cuando puedas rellename esta ficha: Nombre: Sprite: (uno normal y si puede ser uno VS) Personalidad: Edad: Equipo Pokémon: Clase:(Entrenadora o coordinadora) Firma: bye--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola No pude evitar que le dejaste un mensaje a Pikity12 en la discu jeje si no te diste cuenta ella se fue nde PE por tiempo indefinido pero me dijo qe siempre esta contenta de revcibir amigos Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'''La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...]][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High School|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 19:58 16 feb 2011 (UTC) entrega atrasada Archivo:Huevo_de_glameow.pngsaldra a las 200 ediciones y evolucionara a las 250 ediciones Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif: glace!! ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 16:13 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Te interesaría...? Hola!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, gomenasai si pensaste que me morí o algo ^^U Pero no se porque no se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí O_________o En fin ¿te gustaría...Salir en una pokenovela mia? Para ir tu solo busca isncripciones para- Pokémon:Dream contest Si no quieres lo entiendo Bueno S A Y O U ! ! ! ^^ Hika-chan ¡Habla conmigo! =D 12:06 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro! Claro en seguida me inscribo...listo! ya me inscribi n.n. PD:Puedo ponerles fondo transparente a tus sprites? (es decir, quitarles el recuadro blanco que tienen de fondo) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 18:39 19 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm... tenía un puesto reservado en tu novela, y la lo rellené ;) ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 19:27 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Chi! =D a mi me pones a Absol ;D y a ti quien te pongo?? ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 20:15 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya les puse transparencia a los sprites pero los mejore un poco, espero que eso no te moleste n_nU. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 18:01 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades con retraso n_nU Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Retrasado D: Siento no haberme podido pasar ese día por PE D: Te haré un regalo en cuanto pueda lo prometo ;D Hika-chan ¡Habla conmigo! =D 21:22 27 feb 2011 (UTC)